The Environmental Health and Safety (EHS) Core, along with the Emergency Response and Occupational Medicine Cores are integrated with campus-wide services under the direction of the Office of Research Compliance (ORC) and as part of that office are supported by leadership, administrative and technical resources well beyond those identified in the budget and program submission. The Core is responsible for the following NEIDL activities: h NEIDL biosafety program which includes daily biosafety briefings to NEIDL/BUMC leadership; monthly laboratory inspections, annual comprehensive audits, utilizing standard operating procedures that allow for increased inspections, audits, and oversight of laboratories as necessary. h NEIDL-specific Laboratory Worker ( e.g. chemical safety, zoonotic related safety etc.) and general building occupant safety program which utilizes standard operating procedures that meet or exceed applicable regulations. h Waste water management and monitoring system for the NEIDL, which utilizes standard operating procedures to meet or exceed applicable regulations. h Hazardous and non-hazardous solid waste management program, which utilizes standard operating procedures to meet or exceed applicable regulations. h Chemical, biological, radioactive waste disposal management program, which utilizes standard operating procedures to meet or exceed applicable regulations. h High and Maximum Containment training programs for researchers, staff, and first responders using both didactic methods and the training simulator laboratory. The Executive Director, Research Compliance and NEIDL Leadership will continue to work collaboratively to ensure coordination between institutional and NEIDL programs.